


Awaken Me From Darkness

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: kakairu, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Iruka, Druids, Fantastic Beasts, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic Users, Magical Creatures, Naruto Magic Week 2019, Necromancy, New Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Soulmates, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wolf Demi Human, Wolf Kakashi, mention of past death, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Kakashi has been alone for as long as he can remember, always pushing loved ones away. When he goes in search of The Book of Necromancy to learn the Edo Tensei ritual, he ends up stumbling through a dark cavern and coming away with more than he bargained for.Aka - Kakashi goes poking around where he shouldn't.





	Awaken Me From Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/gifts).



> For Naruto Magic Week 2019 ~ C̶u̶r̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶k̶s̶ | Fantastic Beasts & Familiars ♡

Sweat dripped from Kakashi's brow, his entire body shaking with the strain and sheer concentration needed to keep such fine control over his magic. The cave entrance was sealed with such intricate, old magic that he'd almost missed it when he first arrived, convinced Anko had told him about a place that didn't exist. 

He'd been trying for the past 2 hours to unpick the seal, his progress slow. The design was old and not in any language he recognised, but he wasn't considered a genius for nothing.

"This had best be worth it," he grumbled to himself, his furred tail flicking from side to side in irritation as his magic reserves started dwindling.

It was no wonder that no human adventurers had found, let alone broken the seal on this place. Their reserves would never have been enough to get through the magic seal, even if they pooled their magic. Being a wolf demi human had its perks, like having much larger reserves and a keen nose for pinpointing even the tiniest trace of magic.

Still, it left Kakashi wondering just who had the skill and the reserves to create such a seal. There were only a handful of magical creatures that were capable of doing so, their existence being magic incarnate. 

With a final push of his magic, the seal started to glow a brilliant blue, pulsing with a low hum before dissipating entirely, the stone entrance vanishing along with it. Well, that made things easier, he guessed. Kakashi was strong but after having used up almost all of his magic, he hadn’t been sure that he’d have the energy to shift a huge stone boulder out of the way.

The air that rushed out of the cave didn’t smell musty or old like one would expect from a place that had been abandoned and sealed up for centuries. Though, he didn’t reflect on that thought for long, already calling forth raikiri and shaping it into a small globe of light as he started moving forward through the tunnel.

It felt like the tunnel went on forever, thick with spiders and cobwebs that seemed intent on tangling themselves into his hair. Kakashi could tell he was going deeper, further down into the heart of the mountain. And yet, despite that, instead of getting colder, the air was getting warmer. All of a sudden, the tunnel opens up into a large, dark cavern, barely illuminated by the light in his hand. Pooling more magic into his palm, raikiri expanded, its blue light flickering with the surge of magic before oh so softly floating up, illuminating the view from high up in the air.

“Wow,” Kakashi breathed, utterly stunned at the sight before him. The cavern was vast, bookshelves lining every wall, filled to the brim with books and scrolls. Most were overflowing, stacks of books piled neatly and high. There must have been hundreds of _thousands_ of just books alone, not counting the various scrolls and loose papers. Kakashi ran his fingers along the spines of books, relishing in the feel of leather-bound covers, old but in perfect condition. He couldn’t help himself, picking up one of the big books and taking a great whiff of the open pages, old but well preserved. Books just had this wonderful smell about them, welcoming, familiar and nostalgic.

_Obito would have loved this place._

The thought was jarring, reminding Kakashi why he’d come in the first place. Rin just hadn’t been the same since he’d been killed during one of their adventuring missions. He touched his red raven eye, a parting gift and a promise to keep on living. But, it was hard and although the ache of loss had eased over the years, guilt continued to weigh heavy on him. Life had become lonely for Kakashi, always keeping people at arm's length, not wanting them to get close for the fear that they too would meet a similar fate.

Where to start in a collection of this size? Did The Book of Necromancy truly exist so he could learn Edo Tensei, and if so, was it even here? 

Only one way to find out.

Just as Kakashi reached for the first shelf, the entire cavern rumbled, shaking rocks loose from the ceiling. He dodged them with ease and, just as soon the rumbling had started, it stopped. Tall grey ears twitched, and Kakashi tilted his head, considering the very faint rhythmic thudding, much like a pulse, strong and alive.

The air grew heavy with magic, and he could all but taste it upon his tongue. It felt old, oppressive, dangerous, the feeling sending chills up his spine and Kakashi couldn't help take a step back, his furred tail tucked between his legs. 

For the first time ever, Kakashi was afraid. 

The rhythmic thudding only grew in volume, his wolf ears picking up the almost non-existent sound with such clarity that, for a moment it was almost deafening. It was getting closer, coming from a huge tunnel at the other end of the cavern. Raikiri floating up in the air couldn’t illuminate that far over, the globe of light not big enough. 

Opening his red raven eye, Kakashi peered into the dark before clutching at his eye in agony, the huge mass of magic he’d seen almost blinding. _Shit._ He had _never_ seen a mass of magic that size before. It was so bright, almost a brilliant white, burning hot.

A bronze scaled foot came into the light, its black claws sharp and deadly and easily half the size of Kakashi’s body. Puffs of hot air blew his scraggly silver hair back as a winged beast the size of a house stalked into the cavern, its movements all fluid and grace.

This wasn’t some lost old library, it was a goddamn dragon’s hoard. And he was face to face with a fantastic beast that hadn’t been seen for hundreds of years. Panic bubbled up in Kakashi’s chest, fear like he’d never felt before in the face of what he was sure was certain death. He thought about reaching for the dagger on his belt or even calling forth his lightning, but there was no doubt it would be all for nothing. There wasn’t a single thing that would inflict any damage upon the fire breathing beast before him.

“Please don’t eat me,” Kakashi begged, his ears pulled back flat against his head. Despite the reputation of being ruthless and brave, he wasn’t arrogant and knew that if he ever wanted to see the light of day again, he would need to beg and bargain for his life.

With a huff, the dragon started to talk, voice strangely soothing but spoken in a tongue that was totally foreign to Kakashi. For such a terrifying creature, the dragon was rather beautiful, majestic in all its terrifying glory. Its body was mostly a deep bronze with a smattering of emerald coloured scales. There were ivory coloured horns on the chin and the top of the snout, sharp and intimidating, leading a line up it’s skull to two large, long, curved horns. The pale colour contrasted against the bronze beautifully, Kakashi thought.

He’d been so caught up in the beauty of the dragon before him, that he didn’t see it move until it’s face was mere inches from his own, intense hazel coloured eyes holding his gaze. They were the prettiest eyes Kakashi had ever seen, flecks of gold throughout and full of warmth. Another blast of hot air blew his hair back, the sheer force causing him to lose his footing and fall to his knees. Before he had a chance to get back on his feet, a hot snout pressed against his forehead. Magic tingled across his skin, raw, wild and powerful and then a rich, comforting voice filled his mind.

“I’m not going to eat you. Although, I’m really not happy to find you touching my precious books.” 

Words just started falling from Kakashi’s mouth, spoken fast and filled with emotion. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know this was your home. I promise you I would never have come if I’d known. I just wanted to bring my friend back.”

A surge of darkness pushed at the corners of his mind, shock and then horror becoming clear. “You seek The Book of Necromancy.” It wasn’t a question and Kakashi could feel poorly leashed anger simmering just below the surface of their connection. “It no longer exists, I destroyed it myself. Some things in this world should never be used. Its very existence was an abomination, corrupting the souls of men who tried to wield its power.”

“But I’m not human, I could have-”

“No. Even you would have fallen victim to the book’s power.” Twisted, terrifying visions filled Kakashi’s mind, ones of mindless corpses risen from the grave. Their skeletal forms lurched towards him, sending a bolt of dread down his spine. “Edo Tensei is dangerous. It is why the druids brought the book to me centuries ago. Only dragon’s fire could destroy it.”

His jaw clenched tight, expression clear despite being hidden by a mask. He had been so caught up in the horror that he almost missed the way air began to ripple, the dragon glowing, so bright that he had to look away.

“You…” Kakashi couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing before his very eyes. A human? No, that wasn’t right. A human wouldn’t have a pair of ivory horns atop their head, slitted eyes in the most beautiful hazel colour he’d ever seen, or sharp teeth peeking over full, pink lips. His gaze flicked over the form in front of him, taking in the wonderful brown skin, strong physique and, a handsome scarred face.

Wait, handsome? Kakashi couldn’t help but flush as a long, scaled tail flicked to the side from where it had been curled in front of the dragon’s pelvis, revealing that he was utterly naked.

“See something you like? I’m Iruka, by the way.”

“K-Kakashi. It’s nice to meet you.” 

A large clawed hand was held out to him, their skin tingling with magic as he pulled Kakashi to his feet. _Kami, he’s so handsome._

“Why, thank you,” Iruka said, grinning wide.

There wasn’t a chance for Kakashi to dwell upon his embarrassment, their magic sparking together over joined hands. Panic surged up, yanking his hand away as he took a few steps back. Never before had his magic reacted like that, as though it was sentient with a mind all its own.

A strange sensation filled his chest, fluttery and warm. Glancing over to Iruka, Kakashi could only stare in awe at the golden light emanating from his chest. The warmth in his own chest increased and, when he looked down, a brilliant blue light was spreading outwards. Tendrils of magic curled toward Iruka before entwining themselves, going taut and yanking them both forward, their chests touching. 

Soulmate. Iruka was his soulmate.

The realisation should have terrified him - they barely knew one another, and yet, as their bond continued to weave together, he couldn’t help but feel complete. 

Without thinking, he nuzzled into Iruka’s neck, his instincts taking over along with the pull of the soul bond. He practically whined in happiness when strong arms encircled his waist in return, pressing their bodies close.

And then with no warning, all strength left his body and everything went dark.

****

The first thing Kakashi noticed when he woke was that he was in a bed and that there was a _very_ hot body pressed against his back, tail draped over his hip. Slowly opening his mismatched eyes, he pushed up onto an elbow, looking around at where he was. For starters, he was no longer in the large cavern of books, instead in a smaller but still large room, yet more books stacked neatly in piles against each wall.

_Of course, he loves his books._

Kakashi wasn’t sure how he knew that. He just did. Knew it like the air that he breathed.

The hot body behind him stirred, breathing little puffs of hot air against his neck. “Yes I do, the same way you enjoy romance novels. You know everything about me - my past, thoughts, things I love. Even how I’m feeling. Who’d have thought that the person to wake me from my sleep would be my soulmate.”

“That’s why you’ve slept for so long, isn’t it? You’ve been lonely,” Kakashi said, sadness colouring his voice. He knew how that felt, keeping everyone at arm’s length after losing so many precious people.

“I have. I lost my family when I was but a whelp,” Iruka replied.

Kakashi rolled over to face Iruka, calloused hands stroking down his side, eliciting the most wonderful sound in the form of rumbly purring. “I don’t know what it is about you, but you captivate me. You’re so beautiful and you make me feel things I haven’t in a long time.”

“May I?” Iruka asked, claws carefully curled over the edge of Kakashi’s mask.

A simple nod was all the answer he gave, and he sucked in a nervous breath as Iruka tugged his mask down, the fabric pooling at his neck. 

“Stunning,” Iruka breathed, carefully tracing the angles of his soulmate’s face, drinking in every little detail. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward, so close their lips were almost touching, his breath fanning across lips usually hidden.

Closing the last of the distance between them, Kakashi cupped Iruka’s neck, pressing their lips together. At first, the kiss was sweet and chaste, but it soon turned open-mouthed and desperate, their tongues sliding against one another as they each fought for dominance over the kiss. 

Parting with a gasp, Iruka smiled, his lips quirking up in fond amusement. “You don’t waste any time do you?” The pointed black tip of a clawed finger ran up Kakashi’s thigh, making him shudder. “No getting to know me first?” he teased.

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Kakashi mumbled as he nuzzled against Iruka’s cheek, his furred tail beating happily against the mattress.

“I’ve missed it you know, having someone special in my life. After centuries of loneliness, I’d given up on finding my soulmate.”

Clutching at Iruka’s arm, Kakashi rolled them so that Iruka was straddling his hips. “Well, you’ve got me now,” he said, utterly sincere.

“What do you say we make up for lost time and strengthen this bond, too?”

Kakashi simply smiled a feral smile and pulled Iruka into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing artwork commissioned by me and created by the wonderful [Jam-Art](http://jam-art.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡
> 
> What mythical creature would you like to be? I think I'd love to be a dragon like Iruka, with the ability to shift. So cool.
> 
> I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment whether they are long or short, questions or even just a <3 for extra kudos. I reply to all comments and getting them makes my day. 
> 
> I love chatting to you wonderful people, and I encourage you all to talk to one another in the comments. (If you're shy you can just leave a heart in the comments).
> 
> My [Social Media](https://magnustesla.carrd.co/) Accounts. Come follow me!
> 
> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GvedagG)


End file.
